Underground
by Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles
Summary: Toby, now grown up, gets transported into the dreamlike ballroom where he meets Jareth, and finds himself forgetting himself and deciding that Jareth is his life. Most of this, he doesn't recognize J-man. Toby x Jareth slash


Uhm - I have no idea.  
>I watched Labyrinth yesterday, and Jareth was just so creepily obsessed with Toby. Now, when they meet again, Jareth basically uses sleeping fumes not-really-drugs stuff, like he did to Sarah with the 'peach' Yeah. So the clothes? I probably made Toby wear girl cloths. At first I had Jareth wearing a petticoat, before I looked it up and realized that was NOT what I meant :P LOL  
>I FAIL.<br>Nah, I wanted to write a story, and BLACKxN has been avoiding mah brain. I'll probably write that next though. If you read this, well. Yeah. It's random, isn't it? If there are errors,do tell me, because I like , just wrote this and didn't really check it over for any dumb mistakes

Enjoy!

.~.~~.~.~ .~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~

A man in a long, sparkly black tailcoat stood into the middle of the glamorous ballroom, beckoning Toby hither. As if on a conveyor belt, Toby felt himself being pulled forth, towards the stranger. He passed by bunches of strange creatures, dressed to the nines in peculiar patterns of frills, all having one commonality: masks. Many of these, creatures were grotesque, and the other's oblique, though Toby paid them no heed. He only had one focus, and he was fast approaching it… or so he thought. All of a sudden, the mysterious man had vanished, and Toby's feet finally stilled.

He wanted to be relieved, honestly, but for some reason, deep in his gut, he felt grief. Such a ludicrous thought, for one second he had been in his room, doing homework, then the next second, he was in a strange masquerade… and he felt upset that he couldn't meet the creep at fault?

There suddenly was a shift in the music, going from gentle and flowing to passionate and loud. The creatures he had been ignorant of now swirled around him in a dangerous frenzy, twirling here and there, circling like vultures. Slowly he stumbled his way backwards, only to bump into some weird fellow who let out a shrill laugh. His heart lodged itself into his throat, and he squirmed away from the stranger's cruel amusement. Unfortunately, once again, he found himself back to front with another creature. It placed a black-gloved hand upon his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze "Why are you so neurotic? Relax, enjoy some twirls, have yourself a sip…" the voice caressed his ears, as a crystal glass appeared before him. "N-no… t-thanks." He choked out, ignoring the offers entirely. "Oh, pity…" the voice sounded deliberately saddened. "I-I'm sorry, it's just… I'm surprised, is all…" Toby's mouth said without his consent, finding it perfectly regular to speak with unknown strangers practically spooning him.

"Hush, no need to apologize. It's puurrfectly justifiable that your knickers are in a knot…" the voice purred, the leather clad glove now stroking his face. Toby felt his eyes fluttering shut, and his body felt as if he'd worn bricks in his pockets. The music continued playing, a hypnotizing rise and fall of violins and flutes. He felt his body slack into the creature behind him, his inner-voice seeming lost behind a wall of rushing water. "Oh, my, well you look tired… That's not very appropriate for such an upbeat occasion…" the voice cooed, now fully supporting his body. "Mmhh." Was the most sound he could make in confirmation; he was just so exhausted, and the offer was irresistible.

His mind was enveloped by a velvety black curtain, only the scent of cinnamon and fire leaking into his consciousness.

When he came to, he was alone, under a silky white comforter. He felt warm and comfy, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him… Groaning, he rolled himself up and was shocked to find that he was now wearing a puffy white shirt with little ruby designs trailing all over it… and his pants, too, they were now brown loafers… What the- ?

"You're awake! Poor dear, you passed out in the ballroom!" the creature cooed, the one from the beginning… but he was wearing a plain ruby-red tail coat now. "Oh, yes…" Toby replied, placing one hand on his head. Toby's mind was fuzzy again, and he could no longer remember what he had previously found so odd. "Unfortunately, your clothes got wet when you fainted… You see, you dropped your sip and it splashed all over. I had my servants change you when we arrived." The man-creature said with a pointy-toothed smile. "Yes, that's right…" Toby complied, although he truly wasn't even very much aware.

With a soft smile, the man came closer, "Oh, Toby… I've waited so long for you… It was such a rotten thing of your sister to do, taking you away from me…" he pouted, curling up around Toby. "Of course, she was stupid and greedy." Toby's eyes were hazy, and he looked as if he were still in a deep mental slumber. "You have no idea how happy I am, now that you've returned…" the man smiled a feral grin, but his face suddenly darkened. In a whisper he asked tentatively, "You… you won't… leave me, will you? Not again?" He looked so lost and broken, that Toby tightened his grip around the man, "NO! I would never!" and the man once again calmed down. "Good."

Deep down, Toby felt as if his heart were screeching up a storm… what had he been doing previously? Something felt unfinished, but he couldn't bring himself to explore these feelings deeper. It was as if a rubber stopper had been placed between his thoughts and his brain. All he knew was the he felt fulfilled. Like as if something inside of him had been waiting for this, whatever it was. He had gotten the recognition of his specialty, and was contented to stay where he was. With a goofy grin, he snuggled up to the creature… Jareth… A name he found no surprise in recalling, as if it had been merely waiting in his subconscious all his life…

Besides, it's not like it mattered whether or not he knew where he came from, or what he was – all that mattered now was that he stuck with his lord and love, forever till eternity ceased to exist.


End file.
